A New Servant
by Cheshire.x
Summary: You, a homeless girl picked by Sebastian himself, now serve the Phantomhive manor. You honor the Earl for giving you a home and repay his kindness by serving and protecting him. But you find out his little secret... Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**READ BEFORE MOVING ONTO THE STORY.**

**A/n: I know, _few_ of you must be thinking that this story belongs to someone else. Let me make this clear, this story was originally posted and written by madhatter267 and due to some reasons, she couldn't continue it. Well, I am madhatter267; I just made a new account (yes, there's a reason behind this too.) because I couldn't continue it, but now I have decided to (plus, I've made a few changes). You may now read...**

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: Where it all began**

It was evening and you were sitting in a blind alley next to many cartons to cover yourself from the outside world with a brown ripped cloak around you that also covered your face. You were thinking of ways to get something to eat, it was really easy to steal, but you had to make sure no one noticed or else it would create a scene.

You also tried not to use your strength too much either, no man has ever won against you. You were just too smart, your reflexes and aims were beyond perfect and you could hardly feel pain.

While you were planning on how to get yourself some food, a loud growl from your stomach broke your thought.

"Geez…I haven't eaten in 2 days, I hate to beg…" you took a stand and walk out of the alley and put on your hood trying to look for a prey, you saw a tall man dressed in black, you look around to see if anyone was nearby. Luckily, not many people were.

"Target locked" you say before you run into the man dressed in black on purpose and steel his purse from his dark coat.

"Haha, that was too ea-" you look at your hands and find them empty

"Looking for this" the man in black behind you waves the purse in mid air smiling as if he had won in some kind of game.

"How did you?" you look at your empty hands baffled, you were sure you had it in your hands minutes ago.

He leaned closer and peered through your [e/c] orbs as if he was searching for your soul,

"What are you-", he interrupts before you could complete your sentence "My, what lovely eyes you have" he says like he was finding an excuse for looking you right in the eyes.

Your cheeks flushed in red and your body was crippled for a second.

"Enough of these games" you take out a dagger from your pocket and charge at him in the open area without even a second thought, after all, you were embarrassed for losing to someone

He avoids the blade without even a worry and throws his hand on your neck, surprisingly you escape his attack and flip in the air landing on your feet just a few meters away from your prey

Sebastian's eyes widens in confusion.

"Che, why you…!" after noticing people starting to stare, you stood up straight and turned your back on the dark clothed man.

"Pathetic" was the last thing you said before you walked away.

_'Astounding, she managed to avoid my attack. One of a kind isn't she? Her soul gives out a rather familiar aura... almost resembling to a demon... but there's no doubting she's human.' _Sebastian thought as he starts walking to the direction where his master is

Ciel comes out of the Funtom store after checking how the sales were going and then orders his butler to head back to the manor.

"Young master, do forgive me for bothering, but there's something I'd like to discuss with you." The butler asks his master

"What is it?"

"I ran into a maiden moments ago and I must say, she has caught my interest. She charged at me and had successfully avoided my attack"

"And you're telling me this because?"

"She would prove to be an excellent servant in the household wouldn't she?" The butler answers the noble.

"Sebastian, I'm the one who makes the decisions, I am in need of no more servants, there already are 4 idiots in the manor and I'm sure I don't need another, is that clear?" the noble said as he entered the carriage

"Yes, my lord"

"I can't believe this! I actually lost to that… that… stupid pretty-faced git!" you yell punching the wall really hard, you start to bleed. After realizing that you were wounded, you rest your back on the same wall and slide down, "he was fast, really fast... luck sure did its thing..." sitting down, you stare at the starry sky that made you wonder something you always wanted to forget

"I guess it was the same starry sky as this that day" you hide your face in your knees as your mind overflowed with painful memories

**~Flashback~**

_"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I made!"_ I ran to my parents with a flower crown in a field filled with all kinds of colorful flowers,

my father picked me up and I placed the flower crown on my mother's head, she kissed my forehead and took me from my father's hands, everyone was enjoying, looking after one other

Until one day… my mother got really sick…

We didn't have enough money to pay for her medicines and my fathers company broke… My father became an alcoholic and always used to beat my mother up if she even made a small mistake

_"Mommy… why is daddy so mean? Why does he always hurt you?"_ I asked her while she was lying on the floor after getting beaten up

She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me right in the eye

_"It's all because of you…You're the reason all this is happening!"_

She dragged me and threw me into my room where I cried for hours. Every day used to be the same, my father would come home drunk and torment my mother and my mother would blame me for it and would scratch me with her long nails until I'd bleed.

I'd sit in the dark room in a corner, rocking back and forth with my mind filled with horrific pictures. Scratching the wall with my fingers, counting the bruises on my body, talking to the walls...

One day, I sneaked out of my room and heard my parents talking, I didn't want to eavesdrop, but the situations were so critical, I had to

_"She's costing us a lot…should __we sell her off?"_

_"You're right, I'll talk to a slave trader tomorrow and see how much he pays for her…"_

My ears couldn't believe what they just heard…I teared up and started sobbing, my father had heard my sobs and opened the door to reveal me crying

_"[y/n]… were you eavesdropping…?"_

By the looks of his face, he looked like he was about to land a hand on my face… and he did…

He threw me onto the wall and grabbed me by the neck "you disgust me", he dropped me and barged out of the house.

My mom looked at me in disgust and walked away.

The next day I was sent to somewhere I had no clue about… they branded me and then tortured every next minute… the pain was unbearable, so painful, so agonising... that I finally learnt to bear it. I was thrown into a cage whenever I was done with where many other children were. I could tell I was the eldest one around by looking at others…

After all the days of agony, they finally took me out of that cage and rested me on a table… He then continued and was about to stab me, that was when I knew that this had to end now. Before he could plunge the blade in to my chest I grabbed it with my bare hands, blood dripped as I clutched tighter without feeling any pain and struck him in the guts.

I shot up and ran with the dagger as my only weapon, eliminating all those in my way, almost half way through freedom, I rose my hand towards the gate, just a bit further, but then I got stabbed from the back, I looked down and saw my white dress soke my blood. I fell to my knees and was dragged back to the place I was tormented

_"I... will... not end here!"_ I cut off the man's hand and saw him fall to the ground howling in pain.

I was about to run but then I saw a little boy on the table with big blue crystal like eyes who was about to suffer the same fate I was, his eyes were the most elegant I had ever seen...I was about to save him but my body ceased and turned to the direction of the gates that held my freedom. I ran over the stairs and finally, the outside world. The fresh air scented with the smell of grass, sending shivers down my back. I ran until my legs couldn't anymore, I fell down on the grassy field and was sure I was away from that hell… I looked up at the starry sky and closed my eyes.

After that, I was homeless… My mother was killed by my father and he was sent to jail. And here I am now on the streets, surviving.

~end of Flashback~

You stare at your bloody hand and close your eyes,

"I will keep walking... even if there are no more steps to take... I will not give in." was the last thing you said before falling to slumber.


	2. That Maid, Elected

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2: That Maid, Elected**

Sebastian enters the young masters room with a tea-cart and draws the curtains allowing the daylight to illuminate the dark room.  
Ciel opens his blue eyes and sits up on his bed

"Good morning, young master" The butler walks up to the young boy with a cup of the boys favorite tea, Earl Grey.

"About this maiden you spoke of the previous day… You didn't use much force, did you? "Ciel sips his tea.  
"Yes, I hadn't, but she still managed to avoid it" The butler walks to the young boy with clothing and a pair of shoes.

The young noble sighs, "She'll serve the Phantomhive manor; I'd also like to see what she is capable of. Bring her to me after breakfast"

Sebastian smiles and continues to dress his master  
"Yes, my lord"

* * *

"I'M STARVING!" you walk past a bakery and see many delicious cakes and pastries that made you drool.  
"But I should start off with something healthy…" you enter the store and pick up a bread and bought it with the money you stole from some random citizen without getting caught.

You walk out of the store and went to the same alley and sat behind a bunch of cartons that hid you from all the citizens.  
Despite your hunger, you still had manners and ate like a lady. After your meal, you thought of what to do next

"Good morning, miss" A familiar voice from the back made you jump,

You turn around and see the same man you had lost to,  
"You again?!" you take a few steps back and your hand moves to your pocket and clutched onto the dagger.  
"No need to be afraid, I'm here to take you to the manor, after seeing what you are capable of", He grins and stood straight as ever.

You were bewildered but still took your position and were ready to attack him any moment "And why should I trust you?"

"Your skills are needed to protect the young master and his manor, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to live on the streets till you breathe your last breath, now would you?"

You give an uneasy look and you move your hand to your back where the brand mark is located and think about what the man in front of you just offered.  
"…And if I say 'no'…?" you look at your feet trying to avoid eye contact.

Sebastian closes his eyes and sighs "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that… My master _is _offering you a place to live…"  
You didn't answer the man, both of you silent,  
finally you break the silence "I'll come with you…But if you have any other plans in your mind, I'll execute you right at the spot"  
Sebastian chuckles and escorts you to the carriage and you were on your way to your new home.

After reaching and getting off the carriage, you look around and you see a huge mansion. You couldn't take your eyes of the beautiful garden.  
"This way, miss" Sebastian signals you to start walking behind him.  
He opens the large gates that revealed the interior of the beautiful building.  
You see 5 servants and a young boy wearing an eye patch standing between the servants.

Your pupils grow small and your heart skips a beat when you see the eye of the boy, you hold your head as it aches and you fall, but Sebastian grabs you before you could,

Realizing you were held by the man that beat you, you quickly stand on your feet again "I'm fine, nothing to worry about…"  
After scaring all the servants like that, you also apologize for your behavior.

The young Earl walks up to you and asks for your name;  
"[y/n]…My name is [y/n]" you look at the boy with a fearful look which makes him uncomfortable.  
"Sebastian… show her around the mansion. Tell her about her duties and escort her to her new room from where she'll stay. And all of you can get back to work."  
"Yes, my lord" All the servants head back to their jobs

Sebastian had shown you around the whole mansion which was time consuming but you still managed to stay patient.

"You will help all the other servants when they're in need of any assistance and especially the maid, you will be her eyes and also make sure no one causes any sort of problems when I am not around."

"Be the maids eyes? Is she blind?" You wonder at why would a blind woman be a maid…

"Not exactly, but you can say that…These are from the young master and please do throw away those old rags you are wearing…" He hands you the maid clothing which are the same as Mey-rin, the only difference is that it's black instead of navy blue.

You gladly accept the new clothes and walk to your new room  
"I'd like to have that blade… it'd be dangerous to have that while working…" Sebastian moves his hand forward, expecting you to hand it over.

You move your hand to the area where the dagger is and made a face that could be read clearly.

"If you're going to be stubborn then I have no choice but to let you keep it" Sebastian moves his arm back to its previous position

"Th…Thank you…"

You walk to your new room and the first thing you do is lie down on the comfy bed.  
"How many years has it been since I lied down on a bed…?" you turn right and look at your new clean clothes

_'That eye__…__. That face__…__ it's so familiar__…__' _  
you take your dagger out and stare at it… "The same blade I was to be stabbed with…"

You get up and walk to the mirror and strip out of your clothes and throw on the new ones, you take the dagger and put it into one of the drawers of the table next to your bed.

You walk out of the room and stand in the middle of the entryway.

"This is where my new life begins."


	3. That Maid, Perfect

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

A/n: this chapter doesn't have any action in it and I'm not sure how Mey-rin actually speaks, so please ignore the little mistakes.

**Chapter 3: That Maid, Perfect**

A few weeks passed and you weren't new anymore, but you still weren't used to your job.

"Che…" you take the clean laundry outside to hang it out for dry, as you throw the wet, clean clothes on the rod, you see Finny gardening.

After you're done hanging the clothes, you decide to say 'Good Morning' to the young lad.  
You walk to him and see the huge mess he made, all the flowers that were once beautiful were half buried to the ground, the dirt was almost everywhere including on Finny himself.

"…Good morning… Finny" you place your hand on his shoulder. He turns his head and his face has smears of dirt and tears flowing. You take a few steps back because you knew what was coming…

"[y/n]! Please help me! If Sebastian finds out, he'll kill me for sure!" he jumps on you and both of you about to fall but you manage to stay in place.  
"Okay Finny… I'll help you… but you should try not to mess things up" you smile at the blonde boy.  
"Oh, thank you so much!" you both hurry up and clean the mess before Sebastian arrives, well… you do most of the job.

After you both were done, you two take a few steps back and take a look at your hard work.  
"Waahh! [Y/n]! You did it just like Sebastian would! It's amazing!"  
"Well, that's too big of a compliment for me, I'm nowhere near perfect as that pretty-face" You close your eyes and rub your upper lip with your index finger feeling proud.

You both hear footsteps coming closer "It must be that pretty-face, well then Finny, don't tell him I helped ya! Good luck!" you run back into the mansion to do the remaining chores.

"Well, Finnian, I see you haven't made a mess today and it's surprisingly done perfectly" Sebastian examines the flowerbed.  
"Well, it wasn't actua-" Finny holds his mouth shut as he remembers you telling him not to tell the butler.

"It wasn't actually…?" Sebastian expects Finny to complete his sentence.  
"It wasn't actually… uhh… Hard! Yeah! It wasn't actually that hard" Finny says as he rubs the back of his head nervously.

"I see… well done" the butler continues to the manor.

"[y/n] really is a life saver…" Finny sighs.

"Okay now… I have to help Mey-rin polish the bookshelves in the Library" you walk to the library and open the doors and find Mey-rin with a 3 feet stacks of books in her hands that were about to fall,

"Mey-rin!' you yell as the books fall out of hands.  
You run and grab the books in both hands as fast as you can and place them on the ground and slide a chair to where Mey-rin was about to fall.

"Oh my…" Mey-rin sits on the chair instead of falling down. You let out a long sigh of satisfaction and start taking the books out of the other shelf.

"Sheesh… you should be a little careful, try taking out a few books instead of the whole shelf itself…" you smile at the clumsy maid.

"Do forgive me [y/n], please do" the maid bows down several times making you worry even more about her…

Mey-rin polishes the shelves and you put the books in order… after you're both done, you see the bookshelf sparkle.

You wipe the sweat off your forehead and sigh…  
"Ever since you came here, things sure have been going perfectly, yes they have" Mey-rin compliments you.  
"Oh… no… pfft, please" you say as you wave your hand and blush.

You walk out the of the room and see Sebastian heading to the library, you just walk past him without even blurting a single word

The butler enters the library and almost bumps into Mey-rin as she was about to leave the room as well,  
"Do forgive! Please do!" she bows down several times.  
"I see you have done your job without breaking anything…" Sebastian looks around to see if anything was out of place…  
"Good job, Mey-rin. You've done it perfectly."  
"Oh no, [y/n] is the main reason behind my perfection, yes she is" she arranges her spectacles.

"I see… well then, please continue with your other chores" the butler leaves the room and continues to inspect everything.

The butler heads to the kitchen and orders Bardroy to cook *insert fancy dish* and leaves.

You head to the kitchen and you see Sebastian also coming right your way, the both of you just make eye contact and carry on walking.  
"That pretty-face is always so perfect, it's starting to get annoying…" you mutter to yourself.

You enter the kitchen and find 2 men inside already  
"So, what're you cooking today?" you say as you throw your hands on the counter.

"'*insert fancy dish*' says Emily" Snake says as he washes the dishes.  
You look at Bard who starts cutting meat which aren't equal sized.

"That's not how yo-" interrupted by Bard who points a knife between your eyes making you move your head backwards.

"Don't teach the cook how to cook, you help Snake with his work and I'll do mines" he points to Snake who keeps washing dishes  
"O…okay…" you walk slowly towards Snake and ask him if he needs any help.  
" 'You can dry the washed dishes' says Oscar"

"Okay then" you grab a towel and start drying the plates and glasses.  
A moment of silence between all 3 of you and then you hear something from the back.  
You turn your head and see the so called 'cook' wearing his goggles and has a flamethrower in his hands.  
Your pupils grow small and the first thing you do is snatch that deadly thing from his hands  
"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" you say as you breathe heavily.

Snake just silently sneaks out of the room after doing the dishes since he didn't want to be a part of what was going on.  
"I told you not to come in betw-"  
"'Not to come between the cook', my arse! You were about to burn the kitchen down to ashes!" you interrupt the cook.  
You push him aside and start reading the ingredients "Let's start over, keep this away." You hand him the flamethrower and he puts it into one of the closets.  
You start cutting the meat perfectly and turn the stove on and put the pot on. You knew how to read since you weren't illiterate.  
You start putting ingredients one by one as Bard observes you  
"Move aside, it's my turn now" he moves you over and you glare at him that makes him understand that he shouldn't screw it up

You turn around and grab the plates and start decorating it with the food and you order Bard to do the same. After the both of you are done, the 2 of you look at your masterpiece.  
"Wow, just the way Sebastian would do" the blonde says while sticking a new cigarette in his mouth.

"Nahh, I'm might be perfect but not as perfect as him, he would've done it in 5 minutes… and also, don't tell him I helped you in preparing the dish" you put your hands on your waist and walk out the door.

You leave the room and see Sebastian coming to the kitchen, again.  
_'This guy has some timing…' _you thought.  
"Miss [y/n], I'll be setting the young masters dinner so I'd like you to serve him his tea."

"Alright…" you continue your walking.  
Sebastian enters the kitchen and surprised to see nothing burnt and the dish right in front of the disastrous cook.

"Whadaya think? Done perfectly?" Bard folds his arms and grins.

"Perfectly done." Sebastian comes near the dishes and takes a closer look  
He takes the prepared meals and heads towards the dining room to set the table.

You walk to the young master's room with the tea tray, a little nervous for it was the first time you were serving him something and you had to make sure everything went perfectly.  
You knock on the door and enter with the tray… you see the young boy on his table taking a nap instead of doing his work.  
Even more nervous than before, you keep the tea cup ready before you try waking him up.  
"Y…young master… young master" you say in a soft, sweet voice and poke his face.

The young boy opens his eyes slowly, puts up his head and rubs his one eye.  
"Your tea…" you move the saucer with the tea cup forward, you were clearly trembling.  
The noble accepts the cup and sips the tea that was made by you.

"Sebastian didn't make this... did you?" Ciel asks while he moves his eye towards your direction.  
"Y-yes… I made it" you fold your hands nervously.  
'It's good…" the boy continues to drink his tea.

You let out a silent sigh of relief mixed with satisfaction. You were about to leave the room with the tea tray but Ciel stops you and asks a question  
"How did you end up being homeless anyway…?"  
Your happiness fades as you remember all that you were trying to forget…

"I'm sorry, young master but that's… too personal…" you say with a slight frown.  
"No, its fine, I shouldn't have asked you this in the first place" the boy continues to do his paperwork.  
You walk out the room and see Tanaka in his chibi form that makes you drop a sweat down your head.  
You continue to walk until you reach your room, you take your clothes off and walk into the shower after all that hard work.

The first thing your eye sees is that same branded mark you see every day…

"I hope everything stays this way…"

**A/n: Hope you liked this chapter!  
Please leave a review of what you think about this chapter!**


	4. That Maid, Cheerful

** A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Chapter 4: That maid, Cheerful**

You wake up and get dressed and do your usual chores and help out the other servants. You watch the young master have his breakfast and go back to work.

"Why does every day have to be the same…?" you trim the bushes and help out Finny.  
"Well, today's going to be different [y/n]!" he says excitingly.  
"Eh… really?" you halt the trimming and look at the boy next to you.  
"Yep! It's Lady Elizabeth birthday and she will be coming over today!"  
"Oh… who's she?" you continue trimming.  
"The young master's fiancée." The boy trims the bushes carefully.

"The young master has a fiancée?" you get shocked at what the boy just said.  
"Um, well yeah" the boy looks at you confused.  
"Oh, I see… it's probably must be a part of the noble thing" you say as you wave your hand.

"[y/n], I'd like you to speak with you when you're done here" Sebastian scares both of you.

"O-okay…" you say hesitantly as you were just about to cut off a branch.

After you were done helping Finny, you go search for Sebastian.

"Damn, where's that pretty-face?" you look around everywhere. You see Snake passing by, so you decide to ask him.  
"Oi, Snake! Have you seen Sebastian anywhere?" You run to him waving you hand so that he notices you.

"'He was in the kitchen the last time I saw him' says Wilde" Snake points towards the direction of the kitchen.  
"Thank you!" you run off to the direction where he was pointing.

You open the door and didn't find who you were looking for,  
"Bard, have you seen Sebastian anywhere?"

"Nope" the cook continue to do his work.

You search around the whole manor again and finally gave up,  
"Ugh! Where is this guy?!" you throw your arms in the air.

"[y/n]," the voice made you jump. You turn around to see Sebastian who seemed to had find you first.

"You… do you have any idea how long I've been searching for you?" you fold your arms "Now what did you want to tell me?"

Sebastian took a few steps closer and cornered you.  
"Wha-what are you doing…?" your face flushed in red.  
His hands started roaming your sides and you couldn't believe what was happening.  
He finally took out your dagger and stepped back "I'll be confiscating this" he smiles and waves the weapon in the air.

"Wh-what!? No!" you reached your hand out for the dagger but failed.  
"Give it back!" you jump to grab it but he raised his hand higher.  
"I'm sorry, but this is the young master's order, you'll be provided with another weapon" the butler looks you in the eye which made you stop fighting for the blade.

You stood there as you watched the butler walk away with something you've been used to for years.

**What happened this morning  
**_'Sebastian, make sure [y/n] shouldn't carry any weapon around with her. If she has gotten anything from outside, confiscate it. She can choose her weapon from inside the manor only or get something new, 'Ciel_ said as he looked out of his window.  
'_You look like you're quite worried about her' _the butler stood there and looked at his master.  
_'It shouldn't concern you whether I am or not…'  
_After that, silence took over the room.  
_'Yes, my lord' _  
_'She's able to hide her pain with that fake smile when the truth is written on her face' _the boy muttered to himself but Sebastian overheard it and left without saying a word.

"The young master's order…" you whispered to yourself while you helped Mey-rin polish the stairs.

"Is something the matter, [y/n]?" Mey-rin asks you after seeing you with an annoyed face.

"Nothing…" you continue to polish the staircase.  
Silence took over and then you decided to break it.  
"What's Lady Elizabeth like?"  
"Well, she is a very sweet girl that always likes decorating the manor and wearing things that are cute, she really loves the young master and us too, yes she does"  
"Oh… I thought she'd be a little strict"  
"She is an excellent swords-woman as well, yes she is"  
"R-really… for her age?"  
"Mh-hm" Mey-rin finally gets up after all the polishing she had done.  
"All do- AHH" she slipped and was about to fall down the stairs.

"Mey-rin!" you quickly grab her and balance yourselves.  
"Thank you and please forgive me!" Mey-rin apologizes several times.  
"It's alright" you hold her hands.

After all the chores were done and finally it was Elizabeth's time to arrive,  
all of you took your places and the butler opened the door and revealed a beautiful young lady

"Happy Birthday, Lady Elizabeth!" all of the servants wished together. The first thing she did was jumped on Ciel and squeezed him tightly, rubbing her cheeks with his.  
"Oh Ciel! You look so very cute and look at the new dress I'm wearing" she twirled around.  
"…Ha-happy Birthday, Lizzie…"

The moment you saw her, you knew she'd be annoying, your eye twitched at the bright colors she wore.

"Oh my, Ciel! I didn't know you got a new servant! She's so cute too!" she walked towards you in delight with her hands joined.  
You took a few steps back in fear and then she finally took out a bright pink dress "I'm sure you'll look amazing in this!"

"Lizzie, Why don't we talk about the party that held in your house moments ago?"  
"Ah yes! I'm so disappointed you didn't come!"  
"I had a lot to do and now you are here" they walked away and you were thanking Ciel a bunch since he had saved you earlier.

"I didn't… expect this…" you looked at the other servants that had already been attacked by Elizabeth when you hadn't notice

"Oh good lord, what happened!?" you literally saw 2 men in a dress.  
"That's Lady Elizabeth for you" Finny said and he had bunny ears.

You turned around to see Sebastian wearing a pink tutu," What the hell? Even pretty-face wasn't spared"

**~time skip~  
**"Oh my, the cake was absolutely delicious!" Elizabeth got up from her seat  
"I'm glad you enjoyed"  
"Ciel! I'll be staying here for the night"  
"Wh-what? And Aunt Francis is alright with it?"  
"I'm sure she won't fuss about it! Come on [y/n], you look so pale! Why don't we have a little girl time?"

Your eye twitched, "N-no thank you milady…" you say in a very polite way  
"Oh no need to be stubborn, I'm sure you'll have fun!"  
She dragged you upstairs and the rest of the servants pitied including Ciel too.

"Alright! Now what should I put on you that would match your lovely face?" she says as she picks up a bunch of sparkling dresses.  
"I'm fine milady, I'm sure I'd love to see you wear those…lovely dresses" you take a few steps back.

"Nonsense! I'm not hearing a 'no' from you, now quick, put this on!" she hands you a red dress that had frills below and a puffy sleeve.  
You look at the long dress and were determined you weren't going to wear it  
"Come on! You don't want me to dress you now?" Elizabeth folds her arms.  
After realizing that you have a brand mark you quickly stood up.  
"O-okay! I'm on it!" you smirk and give her a thumbs up. You wore the thing and came out to show her the stupid dress.

"Oh my! You look absolutely marvelous! Twirl around!" she clapped her hands in joy.  
"T-twirl…?"  
"Yes! Twirl!" she said moving her finger in a circular manner.  
"y-yes…milady" you shut your eyes and twirled around.  
"Eee! You look adorable!"  
"Che" you muttered under your breath, "May I leave?" you fake a smile.  
"No! There's still plenty more to do!"  
You sigh and sit down "Okay, but you have to do something for me too" you turn your head towards her.  
"And what's that?" she smiles.  
"You have to teach me fencing!" you say excitedly.

She goes silent for a minute and looks depressed.  
"I-I can't…" she looks down to her feet.  
"I'm sorry for asking but, why?" you move closer to the depressed girl.  
"It's because… I… always want to look cute in front of Ciel!" she looks at you and her emerald eyes sparkle.  
You drop a sweat and paused for a moment, "Are…you serious…?" you look away because it felt really awkward.  
"It can't be! I mean… if the young master really loves you, he should also love your flaws and fencing isn't even a flaw! I'm sure he'd enjoy it"  
"You…think so…?" the little girl looks at you with hope in her eyes.  
"Of course!" you smile.  
"Alright then! We shall start your lesson first thing in the morning! Now, let me make your hair!"  
"Whatever you like, milady"

**A/n: This chapter was silly, I know but it was really long so I had to split it into two. The next chapter is interesting, I promise it is!**


End file.
